A Love Story: Ichigo and Rangiku
by Eminem-117
Summary: After the deafeat of Aizen, Ichigo was sopposed to lose his soul reaper powers but, he didn't lose them. This is my first fanfic so it might suck.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so don't judge me too harshly. Thanks!

Ichigo was staring at Aizen while Aizen was yelling " DAMM YOU ICHIGO! I WAS GOING TO RULE OVER THE SOUL SOCIETY AND EARTH! GGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! The subsitute soul reaper just steared on as Aizen met his end from the Final Getsuga Tensho. Ichigo's vison started to black just as Rukia, Rangiku, Chad, Uryu, and Orihime come out of the forest running towards Ichigo. Just as the group reached Ichigo he blacked out.

1 Month Later...

Ichigo woke up in his bed and looked around his room. Everything seemed as it was before he fought Aizen. He got out of bed and went down stairs to the living room. There he saw his dad, Isshin, watching TV. He was watching The Eminem Show on MTV. Isshin saw Ichigo and said " Your freinds and sisters are at school right now and you were out for a month" Ichigo decided to go to school so he went up to take a shower. He then came out and ate toast, put on his school uniform, grabbed his school bag, and walked to school.

When he got to school the people at the office gave him a late pass and told hin that in 15 minutes lunch would start. He walked to class and heard a bunch of noise comming from his classroom and as he openned the door everyone began staring at the door to see who would come in. Everyone went silent when they saw Ichigo in the doorway. After 30 seconds of akward silence Rangiku stood up and yelled at the top of her lungs " ICHIGO I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" She then ran towards him and tackled him to the floor. She hugged Ichigo like a small boy would hug a puppy. Then everyone else got up and crowded around Ichigo and Rangiku who was still hugging Ichigo. After 5 minutes everyone went back to their seats and Ichigo was trying to hold back a nosebleed beacause Rangiku decided to sit on Ichigo's lap untill the lunch bell rang.

After everyone got their lunch Ichigo went up to the roof hoping to have some alone time. This was immedeately broken when Rangiku decided to sneak up on Ichigo and hug him from behind. When Ichigo felt 2 soft objects poke his back he knew who it was and his face turned redder than a tomato. Then Ichigo then said " Okay Rangiku you can let go now." She replied back " Aww, I don't want to let go just yet. Oh and can we join you?" "WE?" Ichigo almost yelled out as he turned around to see Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, Chad, and Kiego. Ichigo just said " Fine you can join me." Everyone sat down in a circle and began eating. Rangiku then saw Ichigo's lunch was a strawberry smoothie, a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich, and a side of strawberries. Rangiku had a crazy idea that she thought would be really funny for her. She waited untill Ichigo finished his lunch and then she struck. She very quickly took out her I-Phone and deeply kissed Ichigo while taking a picture of herself and Ichigo.

Ichigo then pushed Rangiku away and yelled out very loudly" WHAT THE HELL RANGIKU!" He looked around and saw Rukia, Renji, Ikkaku, and Kiego cracking up and Chad was strugling to hold back his laugh. He then yelled out "GUYS IT'S NOT FUNNY!" They all stopped laughing exept Renji who was silently laughing. Rangiku said while smiling " I wanted to have some of your strawberries because that's my favorite fruit but, you ate them all so I thought if I kissed you you would have some of the strawberries' taste and you did." Ichigo just stared at her and said " Don't do that again." Ichigo's inner hollow then started laughing and said **" THAT WAS REALLY FUNNY! HAHAHAHAH! DAMM ICHIGO YOU SURE ARE HILLARIOUS!" **Ichigo then told him in respose " Shut up Hichigo! He muttered back **" ****AHH you shut up Ichigo you know you wanted Matsumoto to kiss you!" **Ichigo then said back " Wait wasn't I sopposed to lose my soul reaper powers beacuse of the Final Getsuga Tensho thus losing my inner hollow." He then said back **" That's true. That must mean you still have your soul reaper** **powers."** Without thinking Ichigo took out his subsitute soul reaper badge and activated it and Hichigo was right he still had his soul reaper powers.

The group on the roof saw what Ichigo was doing and Rukia asked him " Ichigo what are you doing?" He replied back " When I did the Final Getsuga Tensho to deafat Aizen I was soposed to lose my soul reaper powers but, I still have them." Keigo then asked him " So, is it bad if you still have your soul reaper powers?" Ichigo then said quickly " I don't know..., after school I'm going to Urahara's shop to see what's wrong with me." Ichigo then went back to his body and re-animated it. Ichigo then asked then other soul reapers " what are you guys still doing on the living world weren't you sopposed to go back to the soul society?" Rangiku then told him " Then General Captain gave us all vacations for our good work on defeating the arrancar threat." The bell rang for everyone signaling the end of lunch and everyone went back to class.

A Couple Hours Later...

The group walked out of school and Hitsugaya asked everyone where the were going to stay. Yumichika said " me and Ikkaku are going to stay with Kiego again." He looked at Renji and Renji said " I'm going to stay at Urahara's place." Rukia said " I'm going with Renji to Urahara's as well." Toshiro then said " Okay, that just leaves Rangiku." She then said " I'll stay with Orihime again captain." Ichigo was the only one to notice that Rangiku was crossing her fingers. Ichigo then thought one thing She was not going to stay with Orihime. Everyone went their seperate ways and Ichigo went to Urahara's shop to see what his problem was.

" Well I'll be. That seems imposible." " So what's happening to me Urahara?" Ichigo asked. " Well it seems your power has increased by a large margin and it is still incresasing as we speak." " So let me get this straight, my power is actually increasing instead of decreasing how it's sopposed to." That's right Ichigo now at this rate you will be as powerful as Aizen without bankai in about 3 weeks." " So how do I stop it from growing more." "I'm not sure some back in a couple of days and I'll have the solution." " Okay see you later Mr. Urahara."

At The Kurosaki Residence:

"WELCOME HOME ICHIGO!" Isshin yelled as he jumpped off the roof of his house and tried to attack Ichigo but, Ichigo just caught Isshin and put him in a headlock untill Isshin tapped out. " Wow my son you sure are becoming strong very fast." After dinner Ichigo went up to his roo and decide to relax on his bed and listen to music. Around 1:30 in the morning Ichigo was listening to My Darling by Eminem on his earphones and heard a tap on the window. To his surprise it was Rangiku. After he let her in he asked her " What are you doing here?" She said " My plan was to come stay the night with you. Since it was late he let her stay. She went to go change and she came back and laid down on Ichigo's bed and he sat on his chair that's in his room. She said " Ichigo come to bed it's already late." " It's okay I'm not very sleepy" He lied. He then Yawnned and said " Fine I'll come to bed." He really did not care if he was sleeping in the same bed as Rangiku he just wanted some sleep. " Goodnight Ichigo" Rangiku told Ichigo. He said goodnight back and fell asleep with Eminem Music playing very softy in the background.

Remember my first fanfic


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone... This is the second installment of A love story: Ichigo and Rangiku so before I contine this story incase you were wondering (SPOILER ALERT!) Renji and Rukia are in a secret relationship.

Ichigo was sound asleep in his bed and was about to wake up to a nice morning but, what came next prevented that from even happening. BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP! BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!BEEP!

**" SHUT THE FUCK UP!" **Ichigo yelled at the alarm clock and smashing it to a million peices at the same time but, at the same time he yelled Rangiku got scared and woke up she started screaming " AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ichigo turned around only to have his head engulfued by Rangiku's cleavelage. " Rangiku let me go!" Ichigo yelled muffled but, she did't hear him. Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu heard all the screaming comming from Ichigo's room and they all got up grabbed a weapon and ran to Ichigo's room.

Rangiku was still screaming and now she pushed Ichigo to his back onto the wall while on the bed. Just then Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu broke the door down and saw the sence in front of them. The three at the door yelled out at the same time **"ICHIGO!" **Right then Rangiku stopped screaming and let Ichigo and they both turned to the door. For about 10 seconds they stared at each other. Ichigo then yelled " OUT! EVERYONE GET OUT NOW!" Rangiku just kept on staring at Ichigo and Ichigo said softly " Rangiku let's get ready for school so take a shower and get dressed." Then Ichigo rose his voice and yelled " AND YOU GUYS STOP EVESDROPPING!" Then Ichigo kicked the door and Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu ran back to their rooms. Rangiku then got out of bed and walked to the shower.

AFTER 2 SHOWERS AND BREAKFAST...

Ichigo and Rangiku walked to school in silence. Rangiku deciding to break the silence tapped Ichigo to the shoulder, beacuse he was listening to music on his earphones, and asked him " Ichigo what are listening to?" He responded back " I'm listening to Till I Colapse By Eminem. Why?" She then said " Beacause, I wanted to listen to it too. So can I?" He nodded and handded her an earphone. Rangiku was listening to the lyrics

**"Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you feel 'em**  
**Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them**  
**'Cause when I am not then I'ma stop penning 'em**  
**And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.**  
**Subliminal thoughts when I'm stop sending them them women are caught in webs spin and hauk venom**  
**Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop.**  
**Amoxacilin is just not real enough.**  
**The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling a minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.**  
**You're coming with me, feel it or not you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us.**  
**You hear it a lot, lyrics that shock is it a miracle or am I just a product of pop fizzing up.**  
**For sizzle my whizzle this is the plot listen up you bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a fuck. Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out**  
**Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.**  
**Till the smoke clears out - am I high? Perhaps.**  
**I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.**  
**Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out**  
**Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth.**  
**Till the smoke clears out - am I high? Perhaps.**  
**I'ma rip this shit till my bone collapse.**  
**Music is like magic there's a certain feeling you get when you're real**  
**And you spit and people are feeling your shit.**  
**This is your moment and every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it**  
**'cause you may never get it again.**  
**So while you're in it try to get as much shit as you can**  
**And when your run is over just admit when it's at its end.**  
**'Cause I'm at the end of my wits with half this shit that gets in.**  
**I got a list here's the order of my list that it's in.**  
**It goes, Red G, Jay-Z, Tupac and Biggie, Andre from OutKast, Jada, Kurupt, Nas and then me.**  
**But in this industry I'm the cause of a lot of envy, so when I'm not put on this list the shit does not offend me.**  
**That's why you see me walk around like nothing's bothering me.**  
**Even though half you people got a fucking problem with me.**  
**You hate it but you know respect you've got to give me**  
**The press's wet dream like Bobby and Whitney. Nate hit as a verse starts I eat it at MC's heart**  
**What is he thinking? How not to go against me? Smart.**  
**And it's absurd how** **people hang on every word.**  
**I'll probably never get the props I feel I ever deserve**  
**But I'll never be served my spot is forever reserved**  
**If I ever leave earth that would be the death of me first.**  
**'Cause in my heart of hearts I know nothing could ever be worse.**  
**That's why I'm clever when I put together every verse**  
**My thoughts are sporadic, I act like I'm an addict**  
**I rap like I'm addicted to smack like I'm Kim Mathers.**  
**But I don't want to go forth and back in constant battles**  
**The fact is I would rather sit back and bomb some rappers.**  
**So this is like a full blown attack I'm launching at them**  
**The track is on some battling raps who want some static**  
**'Cause I don't really think that the fact that I'm Slim matters**  
**A plaque of platinum status is whack if I'm not the baddest." **

Rangiku said to Ichigo " Ichigo I like this music, it seems interesting." He replied back " Maybe I can show you more songs by Eminem later if you want." She replied " Sure I'd like that." They then got to school and went to class. The teacher then called attendance, mostly everyone was at school. Hitsaguya gave the evil eye to Rangiku for lying to him about staying at Orihime's house.

AT LUCHTIME

Ichigo, Rangiku, Rukia, Chad, Ikkaku, Uryu, Hitsugaya, and Keigo were on the roof eating lunch. Rangiku then said " Hey Ichigo can you show me more Eminem music?" He replied " Yeah, sure" and took out his I-Phone and gave her an earphone " What would you like to listen to Rangiku?" She replied " You choose, Okay." He replied " Alright, I think you are going to like this one"

**"Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own  
Everybody has a private world where they can be alone  
Are you calling me? Are you trying to get through?  
Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?**

**I'm just so fuckin' depressed, I just can't seem to get out this slump**  
**If I could just get over this hump**  
**But I need something to pull me out this dump,**  
**I took my bruises, took my lumps**  
**Fell down and I got right back up**  
**But I need that spark to get psyched back up**  
**In order for me to pick the mic back up**  
**I don't know how or why or when I ended up in this position I'm in**  
**I'm starting to feel decent again**  
**So I decided just to pick this pen**  
**Up and try to make an attempt to vent**  
**But I just can't admit**  
**Or come to grips with the fact that I may be done with rap**  
**I need a new outlet, and I know some shit's so hard to swallow**  
**But I just can't sit back and wallow**  
**In my own sorrow**  
**But I know one fact I'll be one tough act to follow**  
**One tough act to follow**  
**I'll be one tough act to follow**  
**Here today, gone tomorrow**  
**But you'd have to walk a thousand miles**

**In my shoes, just to see**  
**What it's like, to be me**  
**I'll be you, let's trade shoes**  
**Just to see what it'd be like to**  
**Feel your pain, you feel mine**  
**Go inside each other's minds**  
**Just to see what we find**  
**Look at shit through each other's eyes**  
**But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh**  
**They can all get fucked.**  
**Just stay true to you**  
**So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful**  
**Oh, they can all get fucked.**  
**Just stay true to you, yeah, so...**

**I think I'm starting to lose my sense of humor**  
**Everything is so tense and gloom**  
**I almost feel like I gotta check the temperature in the room**  
**Just as soon as I walk in**  
**It's like all eyes on me**  
**So I try to avoid any eye contact**  
**'cause if I do that then it opens a door for conversation**  
**Like I want that... I'm not looking for extra attention**  
**I just want to be just like you**  
**Blend in with the rest of the room**  
**Maybe just point me to the closest restroom**  
**I don't need no fucking man servant**  
**Trying to follow me around and wipe my ass**  
**Laugh at every single joke I crack**  
**And half of them ain't even funny like**  
**"Ha!, Marshall you're so funny man, you should be a comedian, god damn"**  
**Unfortunately I am, but I just hide behind the tears of a clown**  
**So why don't you all sit down?**  
**Listen to the tale I'm about to tell**  
**Hell, we don't gotta trade our shoes**  
**And you ain't gotta walk no thousand miles ****In my shoes, just to see  
What it's like, to be me  
I'll be you, let's trade shoes  
Just to see what it'd be like to  
Feel your pain, you feel mine  
Go inside each other's minds  
Just to see what we find  
Look at shit through each other's eyes  
But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh  
They can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you  
So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh, they can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you, yeah, so...  
But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh they can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you so  
Don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful  
Oh they can all get fucked.  
Just stay true to you so Nobody asked for life to deal us**  
**With these bullshit hands we're dealt**  
**We gotta take these cards ourselves**  
**And flip them, don't expect no help**  
**Now I could have either just**  
**Sat on my ass and pissed and moaned**  
**Or take this situation in which I'm placed in**  
**And get up and get my own**  
**I was never the type of kid**  
**To wait by the door and pack his bags**  
**Who sat on the porch and hoped and prayed**  
**For a dad to show up who never did**  
**I just wanted to fit in**  
**At every single place**  
**Every school I went**  
**I dreamed of being that cool kid**  
**Even if it meant acting stupid**  
**Aunt Edna always told me "Keep makin' that face it'll get stuck like that"**  
**Meanwhile I'm just standin' there**  
**Holdin' my tongue tryna talk like this**  
**'Til I stuck my tongue on that frozen stop sign pole at 8 years old**  
**I learned my lesson then cause I wasn't tryna impress my friends no more**  
**But I already told you my whole life story**  
**Not just based on my description**  
**'cause where you see it from where you're sitting**  
**Is probably 110% different**  
**I guess we would have to walk a mile**  
**In each other's shoes, at least**  
**What size you wear? I wear tens**  
**Let's see if you can fit your feet In my shoes, just to see**  
**What it's like, to be me**  
**I'll be you, let's trade shoes**  
**Just to see what it'd be like to**  
**Feel your pain, you feel mine**  
**Go inside each other's minds**  
**Just to see what we find**  
**Look at shit through each other's eyes**  
**But don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful, oh**  
**They can all get fucked.**  
**Just stay true to you**  
**So don't let 'em say you ain't beautiful**  
**Oh, they can all get fucked.**  
**Just stay true to you, yeah, so... Lately I've been hard to reach, I've been too long on my own**  
**Everybody has a private world where they can be alone...**  
**So are you calling me, are you trying to get through, oh?**  
**Are you reaching out for me, like I'm reaching out for you?**  
**So oh oh**  
**Yea... To my babies. Stay strong.**  
**Daddy will be home soon**  
**And to the rest of the world, god gave you the shoes**  
**That fit you, so put 'em on and wear 'em**  
**And be yourself, man, be proud of who you are**  
**Even if it sounds corny,**  
**Don't ever let anyone tell you, you ain't beautiful, so..."**

Rangiku took the earphone off and said "Wow. That song was so beautiful. Ichigo what's it called?" He replied " you already said the name of the song." Rangiku said looking Puzzled " What?" He said " Yeah, This song is called Beautiful. And do you want to listen to another song.?" She said " Yes please." So he put another song. and before it started she scooched over very closely to Ichigo and placed her head on is chest. She then wraped her arms around him and he turned red with a blush. He then slowly put one of his arms around her and pulled her closer to him. She then smiled and thoght_ ' He is finaly reacting to my teasing, Maybe he will become mine.' _Then the song started.

**"These ideas are nightmares to white parents  
Whose worst fear is a child with dyed hair and who likes earrings  
Like whatever they say has no bearing, it's so scary in a house that allows  
no swearing  
To see him walking around with his headphones blaring  
Alone in his own zone, cold and he don't care  
He's a problem child  
And what bothers him all comes out, when he talks about  
His fuckin' dad walkin' out  
Cause he just hates him so bad that he blocks him out  
If he ever saw him again he'd probably knock him out  
His thoughts are whacked, he's mad so he's talkin' back  
Talkin' black, brainwashed from rock and rap  
He sags his pants, do-rags and a stocking cap  
His step-father hit him, so he socked him back, and broke his nose  
His house is a broken home, there's no control, he just let's his emotions  
go...  
{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years  
{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away...  
Entertainment is changin', intertwinin' with gangsta's  
In the land of the killers, a sinner's mind is a sanctum  
Holy or unholy, only have one homie  
Only this gun, lonely cause don't anyone know me  
Yet everybody just feels like they can relate, I guess words are a  
mothafucka they can be great  
Or they can degrade, or even worse they can teach hate  
It's like these kids hang on every single statement we make  
Like they worship us, plus all the stores ship us platinum  
Now how the fuck did this metamorphosis happen  
From standin' on corners and porches just rappin'  
To havin' a fortune, no more kissin' ass  
But then these critics crucify you, journalists try to burn you  
Fans turn on you, attorneys all want a turn at you  
To get they hands on every dime you have, they want you to lose your mind  
every time you mad  
So they can try to make you out to look like a loose cannon  
Any dispute won't hesitate to produce handguns  
That's why these prosecutors wanna convict me, strictly just to get me off  
of these streets quickly  
But all they kids be listenin' to me religiously, so i'm signin' cd's while  
police fingerprint me  
They're for the judge's daughter but his grudge is against me  
If i'm such a fuckin' menace, this shit doesn't make sense Pete  
It's all political, if my music is literal, and i'm a criminal how the fuck  
can I raise a little girl  
I couldn't, I wouldn't be fit to, you're full of shit too, Guerrera, that  
was a fist that hit you...  
{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years  
{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away...  
They say music can alter moods and talk to you  
Well can it load a gun up for you , and cock it too  
Well if it can, then the next time you assault a dude  
Just tell the judge it was my fault and i'll get sued  
See what these kids do is hear about us totin' pistols  
And they want to get one cause they think the shit's cool  
Not knowin' we really just protectin' ourselves, we entertainers  
Of course the shit's affectin' our sales, you ignoramus  
But music is reflection of self, we just explain it, and then we get our  
checks in the mail  
It's fucked up ain't it  
How we can come from practically nothing to being able to have any fuckin'  
thing that we wanted  
That's why we sing for these kids, who don't have a thing  
Except for a dream, and a fuckin' rap magazine  
Who post pin-up pictures on their walls all day long  
Idolize they favorite rappers and know all they songs  
Or for anyone who's ever been through shit in their lives  
Till they sit and they cry at night wishin' they'd die  
Till they throw on a rap record and they sit, and they vibe  
We're nothin' to you but we're the fuckin' shit in they eyes  
That's why we seize the moment try to freeze it and own it, squeeze it and  
hold it  
Cause we consider these minutes golden  
And maybe they'll admit it when we're gone  
Just let our spirits live on, through our lyrics that you hear in our  
songs and we can...  
{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years  
{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away...  
{C'mon}, sing with me, {sing}, sing for the years  
{Sing it}, sing for the laughter, sing for the tears, {c'mon)  
Sing it with me, just for today, maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you  
away..." **

Rangiku then took of her earphone and asked while looking up " Ichigo what is this song called?" He the replied " It's called Sing For The Moment." Hitsugaya then walked to Ichigo and Rangiku and said " Sorry to kill the mood but, Rangiku where did you stay last night beacuse you were not at Orihime's house." She then smiled and said " Yeah sorry I lied about the Orihime's house thing." Hitsugaya then said " Then where did you stay!?" She then replied " I stayed at Ichigo's house, Captain." The short captain then said, " Okay that is all."

**_ "Students... Attention Students School will end early because the staff has to take an emergency meeting that is__ all..."_ **

Ichigo then told Rangiku " Come on let's go home." She replied " No, Not yet beacause I want to go shopping" he just replied " Okay."

After 4 Painful Hours Of Shopping...

Ichigo was surpirsed that he acctualy got out of this one alive. They went to every single goddam store in the mall and Rangiku made Ichigo the judge of whether or not she should get an article of clothing and just to tourture him she made him do that at Victoria's Secret first and she nearly got 90 diffrent articles of clothing and she made Ichigo see them all on her. When they finally got to Ichigo's house he wasn't in the mood for Isshin's constant bothering and smacked him in the face instantly breaking his nose. Ichigo and Rangiku then went up to his room and put things away and stayed their untill dinner.

After Dinner...

Ichigo and Rangiku were both changed and got into bed and Rangiku asked him one last thing if he could play Eminem music during the night. He just waled to the closet and pulled a C.D. out of a cse and put in a C.D. player and the disc read **_"THE SLIM SHADY LP"_ **

Rangiku said " Goodnight Ichigo." He replied " Goodnight Rangiku" And they both fell asleep together.

okay guys I am planning to put a date on the next chapter so leave a review on saying what you want the date to be and the one that gets the most votes wins.


End file.
